1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to racks, brackets, and holders and the like for temporarily and removably holding various articles therein, and more specifically to a holder which may be removably secured to a convenient point in the interior of a motor vehicle for removably holding a cellular phone therein. The present invention provides a secure place for holding the phone during travel in the motor vehicle, thereby freeing the driver""s hands for full control of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile telephones, or more particularly, cellular telephones which operate by automatically selecting appropriate repeater stations depending upon the location of the telephone, have been nearly universally embraced as a convenient means of transportation by many people throughout the U. S. and the world. Cell phones have become popular for discussing business or personal matters in virtually every environment, including during travel in an automobile or other motor vehicle.
However, it is widely recognized that a person using a telephone cannot devote his or her full attention to the telephone conversation or matter, and any other task at hand. This is particularly critical when operating heavy machinery, such as when driving an automobile or other motor vehicle. At such times, it is imperative that nearly all of ones attention be directed to the operation of the machine or vehicle, and that the operator have both hands free to operate the machine or vehicle, rather than having one hand tied up by holding a cell phone. This situation has received sufficient recognition that many jurisdictions are legislating against the use of hand held cell phones by the operator of a motor vehicle, while the vehicle is in motion.
Accordingly, various accessories have been developed to allow the hands free use of cell phones (headsets, etc.). While these devices alleviate the need to hold the telephone close to one""s face while conversing on the phone, they do nothing to secure the phone to prevent its movement or temporary dislocation within the vehicle during operation of the vehicle. Many vehicle operators will place their cell phone on the adjacent seat for ease of access while driving, and use a headset for hands free phone operation. Obviously, this is not a workable solution if a passenger is occupying the seat, and in any event does nothing to prevent the phone from sliding from the seat in the event of a sudden maneuver. In fact, many accidents have been caused not solely from the distraction of a cell phone conversation, but from the vehicle driver attempting to retrieve a cell phone which has fallen.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a cell phone holder for motor vehicles, which temporarily and removably secures a single cell phone therein for convenient access by the vehicle operator or another person in the vehicle. The present holder provides access to the keypad of the phone, and securely retains the phone at all times during vehicle operation. The present cell phone holder is well adapted for hands free use of the phone, and may be quickly and easily removed from the vehicle for use in another vehicle, or in the home, office, or other area as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,788 issued on Mar. 25, 1986 to Jennings R. Richardson, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Multipurpose Desk Container,xe2x80x9d describes a multicompartmented container with multiple lids or covers for different purposes. The Richardson device is relatively complex, and none of the compartments appear suited for placement of a cellular telephone therein, for accessing the keypad of the phone and for extending a headset harness from the phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,382 issued on Jul. 11, 1989 to Jerry L. Foultner et al., titled xe2x80x9cDash Mounting Device,xe2x80x9d describes a support for removably securing other articles thereto. The device is wedge shaped with a flat top, to provide a generally level upper surface. However, no container is provided, let alone a container sufficiently small to hold a cell phone securely therein and which may be carried in a pocket or the like when removed from the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,260 issued on Oct. 22, 1991 to Joseph J. O""Connell, titled xe2x80x9cMounting Cradle For A Portable Cellular Telephone,xe2x80x9d describes a complex device having a gimballed base to adjust the orientation of the cradle and phone therein as desired. The device is secured by threaded fasteners, rather than the quick release materials used with the present phone holder. Moreover, no positive retention of the phone within the device, is provided. Opposed retaining springs are provided to each side of the phone case, but the phone may be pulled (or fall) from between the springs, as no structure extends across the front of the phone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,036 issued on Jul. 14, 1992 to Richard Dunchock, titled xe2x80x9cTelephone Supporting Device,xe2x80x9d describes an assembly comprising a plate which is adhesively secured to the side of the central console, with another component which removably hooks to the plate. The removable component does not include any form of compartment or container for a cell phone or any other object. The only means of holding a phone or other object thereon, is by adhesively or mechanically affixing the object (or some other holder) to the flat upper surface of the removable component.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,381 issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to Chin Y. Wang et al., titled xe2x80x9cCradle For Telephone,xe2x80x9d describes a mechanically complex device having a pair of laterally opposed clamps releasibly secured to the phone by a ratcheting mechanism. No retaining means extends across the front of the phone, and the device is intended for permanent installation, considering the vehicle electrical power outlet therewith in one embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,530 issued on Nov. 28, 1995 to Stephen Chen, titled xe2x80x9cRetaining Rack For A Cellular Phone Permitting Handfree Use Of Phone In Driving,xe2x80x9d describes a mechanically complex device which hooks within the window slot of a vehicle door. An arm assembly is provided to position the phone so the receiver is adjacent the user""s mouth, with a complex audio pickup linkage securing to the hand set speaker to transmit the audio to a more powerful external speaker secured to the window slot bracket. The Chen device is quite cumbersome, and cannot be carried in a pocket or the like, as can the present phone holder. Moreover, the Chen device, as in the case of other devices described above, does not provide any positive retention of a phone therein by arms extending across the front of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,271 issued on Jun. 25, 1996 to Richard Dunchock, titled xe2x80x9cReversible Mount For A Telephone,xe2x80x9d describes a bracket which secures to one edge of a central console in a vehicle. A plate is hinged to the bracket, with one side of the plate having a mechanical phone attachment bracket thereon, and the opposite side having a panel of hook and loop fabric material thereon. The device of the Dunchock ""271 U.S. Patent provides versatility in removably securing a cellular telephone thereto, but the device is semipermanently secured to the vehicle and cannot be readily removed, except by removing the threaded fasteners securing the device in the vehicle. Moreover, the device does not contain or surround the phone for security, as provided by the present cell phone holder invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,469 issued on Jan. 27, 1998 to Alfred E. Gormley et al., titled xe2x80x9cPortable Phone Pouch, Mounting And Usage System,xe2x80x9d describes a generally rectangular pouch which is closed on five of its six sides, with one openable end for inserting and removing a cell phone therefrom. The Gormley et al. pouch has a flexible clear plastic window therein for actuating the phone""s keypad, but the phone cannot be removed from the pouch by accessing it through an open frontal area, as in the case of the present cell phone holder. Moreover, the Gormley et al. pouch is clearly formed of a flexible material, as the disclosure describes its manufacture by folding, stitching, etc. The Gormley et al. pouch is primarily directed to various means for securing the pouch to various other articles (belt, sun visor, etc.).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,063 issued on Jul. 7, 1998 to Richard Dunchock, titled xe2x80x9cDigital Recorder Reversible Mount For A Telephone,xe2x80x9d describes a device which is quite similar to that disclosed in the ""271 U.S. Patent to the same inventor, discussed further above. The devices of both the ""063 and ""271 essentially comprise a flat plate having a hinge extending from one side for attachment to the edge of the central console or other area in a motor vehicle. One side of the plate has a bracket for hanging a cell phone thereon. The material of the opposite side of the plate of the device of the ""063 U.S. Patent is not disclosed in that patent, but in any event, the flat, plate-like configuration of the device is completely unlike the present holder, which encloses the majority of a cell phone placed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,100 issued on Nov. 10, 1998 to Dong-Joo Kim, titled xe2x80x9cCellular Phone Holder,xe2x80x9d describes various attachments for a cell phone pouch which essentially completely encloses a cellular phone stored therein. Kim describes two different types of attachment brackets for securing such cell phone pouches to a belt or the like, with the pouch either detachably or permanently affixed to the brackets. The brackets allow the phone to pivot or rotate slightly, to avoid damage to the phone and for the comfort of the user when seated. No disclosure of a relatively rigid case having an open front and surrounding the majority of a cell phone placed therein, is made in the Kim U.S. Patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,040 issued on Apr. 27, 1999 to Rod R. Ward, titled xe2x80x9cCellular Telephone Motorcycle Mounting Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a soft pouch type enclosure for a cell phone including a series of magnets on the back surface thereof. The pouch completely encloses the phone, unlike the present rigid holder. Moreover, the magnetic attachment means of the Ward device is inoperable with the typical plastic automobile interior.
U.S. Pat. No. D-316,999 issued on May 21, 1991 to Janice R. Sarff, titled xe2x80x9cHolder For A Cellular Telephone,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently formed of a pliable fabric material. The device is relatively open, but the upper and lower retainers completely encircle a phone therein, unlike the opposed arms of the present rigid holder structure. Moreover, the clip attachment on the back of the Sarff holder is unlike the hook and loop attachment material of the present cell phone holder invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-320,022 issued on Sep. 17, 1991 to Katsuhito Watanabe, titled xe2x80x9cHolder For A Portable Radio Telephone,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising an apparently rigid upper portion having a wide back portion with a pair of opposed arms extending therefrom. A wire lower support extends from the upper portion, with a lower retainer formed in the center of the wire. No lower lateral arms are provided to hold the lower portion of the phone laterally, as provided by the present invention, and the Watanabe device with its two different media is considerably more costly to manufacture than the present monolithically cast phone holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D-320,992 issued on Oct. 22, 1991 to Bjorn Jondelius, titled xe2x80x9cMounting Bracket For A Telephone Handset To Be Mounted Upon The Dashboard Of A Motor Vehicle Or The Like,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having an angled back plate with a pair of opposed arms, an upper arm, and a pair of lower arms extending therefrom. None of the arms extend around the forward portion of a phone seated therein, as provided by the present cell phone holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D-322,719 issued on Dec. 31, 1991 to Ali R. Jayez, titled xe2x80x9cCarrying Case For A Portable Telephone,xe2x80x9d describes a case formed at least partially of a pliable material (as evidenced by the zipper closure and upper flap). The Jayez container completely encloses the front of the phone to prevent access thereto when the phone is secured in the case, whereas the present phone holder provides access to the front of a phone secured therein.
U.S. Pat. No. D-328,078 issued on Jul. 21, 1992 to Mark C. Jacobs, titled xe2x80x9cAutomobile Console Mountable Portable Cellular Phone Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a generally trapezoid shaped sheet of material having oppositely extending flanges from two adjacent edges. The device bears a closer resemblance to the Dunchock ""036 U.S. Utility Patent phone holder discussed further above, than to the present cell phone holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D-365,566 issued on Dec. 26, 1995 to Brian E. Cantrell, titled xe2x80x9cHolder For Slim Line Type Cellular Telephone,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having complete, solid opposed side walls extending from a solid back portion, rather than upper and lower lateral arms extending from a narrow back panel or spine, as in the present phone holder. Moreover, the Cantrell holder has a rearwardly extending hook for supporting the device, rather than using adhesive means on the back surface of the back portion, as is done with the present cell phone holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D-377,798 issued on Feb. 4, 1997 to Martin Heine, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Telephone Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design apparently comprising a cradle, with a back having a width at least that of the phone and opposed side members extending therefrom. A solid, continuous base or floor extends between the lower edges of the two side members and the back panel. The Heine phone holder apparently uses some form of mechanical clips to secure the phone within the holder, rather than the distal ends of the lateral arms which extend partially across the front of the phone, as in the present cell phone holder.
U.S. Pat. No. D-390,849 issued on Feb. 17, 1998 to Gary L. Richter et al., titled xe2x80x9cCellular Phone Holder,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a relatively thick, full width back with opposed and apparently laterally adjustable arms extending therefrom. The Richter et al. phone holder design thus bears a closer resemblance to the phone holders of the ""381 and ""530 U.S. Utility Patents issued respectively to Wang et al. and Chen, than to the present cell phone holder invention.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-179,233 published on Jul. 7, 1998 illustrates a completely enclosed case having a relatively complex attachment to a belt clip or the like. The device of the Japanese Patent Publication thus more closely resembles the cell phone holder of the ""100 U.S. Utility Patent to Kim, than to the present cell phone holder invention.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-32,825 published on Feb. 9, 1999 apparently illustrates two different embodiments for a cell phone holder, with one comprising a clip which secures directly to the back of the phone and another comprising an enclosure with the clip secured to the back of the enclosure. The clips are spring loaded, belt type devices, rather than the hook and loop fabric material used for removably securing the present holder to another surface. In any event, the ""825 Japanese Patent Publication does not disclose a phone holder having a rigid structure with an open front and sides, with opposed upper and lower arms extending about the majority of the phone held therein, as provided by the present cell phone holder invention.
Finally, European Patent Publication No. 933,737 published on Aug. 4, 1999, titled xe2x80x9cPortable Electronic Device Holder,xe2x80x9d describes a flexible leather case providing complete enclosure for a cellular telephone contained therein. A belt attachment clip is provided. The device of the European Patent Publication thus more closely resembles the phone holder pouch of the Kim ""100 U.S. Utility Patent or the phone holder of the ""233 Japanese Patent Publication, both discussed further above, than the present cell phone holder invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a cell phone holder for motor vehicles solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises a holder or bracket for a cellular telephone, with the present holder providing convenient and removable mounting in a motor vehicle or elsewhere as desired. The present holder essentially comprises a rigid structure having a relatively narrow back portion or spine with opposed upper and lower lateral arms extending therefrom. The arms are open between their facing forward ends, to allow complete access to the cellular phone contained within the holder. The back of the holder includes one portion of hook and loop fabric material thereon, which removably attaches to another portion of mating material which is secured to another surface (automobile dash, etc.)
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a holder for a cellular telephone, for use in removably securing a cellular phone within a motor vehicle or the like for convenient access of the phone as desired.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a cell phone holder comprising a relatively narrow back or spine portion with laterally opposed upper and lower arms extending therefrom, with each of the arms extending forwardly along the sides of a phone placed therebetween and terminating in short extensions extending partially across the front of a phone placed therein, thereby providing access to a cell phone placed in the holder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a cell phone holder including attachment means disposed upon the rear surface of the back or spine, with mating attachment means disposed upon another surface, the two attachment means providing convenient yet removable attachment of the holder to the other surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a cell phone holder preferably formed of a rigid plastic material, but which may be formed of metal or other suitable material as desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.